


Family Works in the Strangest Ways (even in reverse)

by pameytilla



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Backstory, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Robin Reversal AU, There is no cannon base. I'm making it up as I go along., batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: “Master Damian,” says Alfred one day, “While you expend all your efforts on your, hobby. I must say I wonder about the future of the estate.” Damian shrugs it off, saying that he doesn't need to think about kids, that there's plenty of time for that in the future.





	Family Works in the Strangest Ways (even in reverse)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters, nor do I make any profit from this. 
> 
> It's been a while since I've posted anything, so yay! For getting things done!
> 
> Anyways, I think I've seen posts on this concept before on tumblr before but I can't renember when or where. Or who posted them.   
> So this isn't exactly my idea but, I really really wanted to write this. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @pink-berries if you want it. 
> 
> On with the story!

Damian is nearly thirty when he puts on the suit for the first time. He feels like he has to, like it's his duty to protect the city that gave him his life. He’s fought people before, fierce opponents from his time in the league of assassins. But it's been years, and although he's exercised regularly since then, it still takes him months of training before he puts the suit on. Before he becomes Batman.   
Alfred rolls his eyes and tuts at Damians recklessness, but still patches him up all the same.   
“Master Damian,” says Alfred one day, “While you expend all your efforts on your, hobby. I must say I wonder about the future of the estate.” Damian shrugs it off, saying that he doesn't need to think about kids, that there's plenty of time for that in the future. 

It's a few years worth of nightly patrols on his own, when he hears the shutter of a camera. Damian ignores it and carries on, until he hears it again and again, every night on patrol. Eventually he caves, and hunts down the source of the sound. He expects to find some crazed super fan, a journalist or, he's not sure. He does not expect to find a scrawny ten year old boy.   
Damian recognises him as Tim Drake, the son of Janet and Jack Drake, a family in the same social circle as him.   
Tim begs him to let him be Batman's sidekick. Damian denys him, saying that he's too young, it's too dangerous.   
But Tim is persistent. He digs into Batman, finds out Damian’s identity and makes a mess.   
It ends with his parents being put into witness protection. Damian looks down at the boy stood next to him, staring solemnly at the car his parents were driven off in. He mentally sighs, and curses himself for being so soft. “Do you want to come home with me?” 

Tim is wide eyed in awe as Damian shows him his lair. “Does it have a name yet?” he says, practically jumping in excitement. Damian can't help but smile a tiny bit, not enough for Tim to see of course. “No.”   
“Can I name it?”   
“Go ahead,” says Damian, before he can stop himself.   
Tim takes a moment to think about it. “The Bat cave.”

Soon all of Damian’s weapons, technology are aptly named the bat-something. Batcomputer, Bat-mobile, Batarang. Damian doesn't mind, deep down he's always had a soft spot for animals of any kind. The inspiration for the name Batman came from the bats that were in the Bat cave prior to it being the Bat cave. And plus, the names seem to make Tim happy.   
Damian trains Tim for months before he even lets him try on the costume Alfred made for him, a red, green and yellow costume, that seemingly glows in the dark. Mentally Damian likens it to a cartoonish fire hydrant, but Tim seems to love it, so that's all that counts. 

Three months into his training, Damian asks Tim about codenames. It takes almost a week, but Tim finally comes to him with the name "Robin."


End file.
